<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Repetition. by valerian_valentine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22524493">Repetition.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/valerian_valentine/pseuds/valerian_valentine'>valerian_valentine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>February Prompts. [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Homestuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys In Love, Fluff, Kinda, Love Poems, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Sappy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:40:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,152</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22524493</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/valerian_valentine/pseuds/valerian_valentine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat has a strict routine that he always follows.. Until a chaos boy comes along.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>February Prompts. [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620586</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>88</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Repetition.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Every day was the same for Karkat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He woke up, he ate, he worked out, he went to class, he ate lunch, he went to class, he went home, he ate dinner, he had some free time then he fell asleep. Rinse and repeat for two years.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course, he had different routines for different days. On Sundays, he had no classes so he spent that time working on household chores. On Saturdays, he spent his free time with his friends. On days he didn’t have class, he worked out or studied or did house work. His schedule was consistent, repetitive, constant. Just how he liked it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But, there was one guy who never seemed to have a plan or a consistent schedule. He would arrive way too early to classes some days, never show up on others, always had something different displayed on his bags, always had a different attitude, always wildly different clothes, always.. Different. He wasn’t even consistent about not being consistent!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was one thing he always did, something that always confused Karkat to no end. Everytime he showed up to class, he would say a little “‘Sup.” to him and sit next to him. Some days he’d be over hyper and excited, some days he seemed disgusted by Karkat's mere existence, sometimes he sounded like he was about to collapse on the spot and some days he sounded… A certain way that made Karkat's heart squeeze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He only knew this guy because he occasionally followed him and his friends around when they were having fun. Not just creepily following in the background, God no, he would always interact and join in but he just.. Was odd.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Karkat began a new routine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wake up, think about Dave, eat a little bit, think about Dave, work out, think about Dave, get to class, greet Dave if he showed up at all, get lunch, think about Dave, get to class, think about Dave, get home, think about Dave, eat dinner, think about Dave and use his free time to think about Dave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t know why he couldn’t stop thinking about him. He was a fucking enigma. Always changing, always moving, always determined to remain non consistent but he sucked at that too. It bothered Karkat. Who just went around without a good plan? Every day just some random adventure..</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey. Karkat.” A voice whispered next to him, snapping him out of his Dave related thoughts. He tried ignoring it but the voice was persistent. “Kaaaarkles~.” They cooed, a grin evident in their voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Karkat sighed and looked to his side, flushing slightly when he saw Dave in a whole Valentine themed get up. A pink bottle with hearts along the sides, heart shaped sunglasses, a light pink tank top, a red jacket covered in candy heart designs, red and pink heart shaped glitter on his face, the entire get up just screamed.. Eros. If Eros chose a human form, that would be Dave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like it? I thought I’d go all out for February. Speaking of which, you, me, your dorm, after classes? I can buy dinner and have it delivered.” Dave suggested, his voice barely above a whisper. It made Karkat want to lean closer, to smell the most likely candy scented perfume, see his lovely pink lip gloss closer, to taste the strawberry candy in his mouth..</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, fine.” Karkat mumbled instead, frowning. Dave wasn’t a stranger, he liked to think he knew Dave pretty well, but the thought of allowing him into his dorm just made him feel like he was taking their relationship way too fast but all the worry went out the window when he saw Dave beam, his smile shining and melting Karkat's heart, the little bit of blush and glitter on his nose making him feel some sort of way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before he knew it, class was over and Dave was taking him to lunch, holding his hand the whole way. He felt like he was drugged, his vision only focused on Dave and how he smiled at the cashier, how he seemed so.. Comfortable around him already. Dave ordered his usual without even having to ask, the smile never leaving his face. Normally, Karkat would have back out, demanded to stick with routine but it was impossible to be upset with that cute, determined, flushed, sparkly face. Karkat didn’t even know Dave was good at makeup.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Karkat found himself staring at Dave the entire time, listening to him talk on and on about their classes, his random little interests, anything and everything that popped into his mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before he knew it, he found himself gently kissing the boy who looked like he was born from sea foam and pure chaos, gently holding his hands in his dorm room, hoping that time would never move on from that moment. Karkat wanted to memorize every single feeling, every single touch, every single little laugh or smile, everything, down to the stars above them</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This routine carried on for years.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Karkat adjusted his schedule. Dave followed his lead and rarely left his side. They ate together, worked out together, went to classes together, slept together. They had their alone times, of course, they weren’t insane.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Dave didn’t stay the cute little cupid forever. As soon as he arrived, he left and Dave became rough and stoic then hyperactive and annoying, then shy and quiet, everything. Karkat loved all of it because he knew, at the end of every single day, Dave would be held in his arms and they would whisper their ‘I love you’s before drifting off into sleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Karkat loved it all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He loved the boy born from rebellion and revenge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He loved the boy who seemingly had infinite energy and could take on the world.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He loved the boy who dragged him back into bed for early morning and late night makeout sessions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He loved the boy who grabbed him by the shirt and stole his breath away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He loved the boy who would scream for hours, fighting for what was right.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He loved the boy who was too shy to say a word in public.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He loved the boy who would bring him random rocks he found on his walk through the park.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He loved the boy who seemingly had infinite love that was just for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He loved the boy who would shove his face away in the mornings and grumble out every sentence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He loved the boy who cried in his arms, whispering about a horrible man who did horrible things.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He loved the boy who ran up to him and jumped in his arms whenever they saw each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He loved the boy who wouldn't talk to him at all and stayed curled up in their bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He loved the boy, born of chaos and anarchy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He loved Dave, his husband and the love of his life.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i kinda like this? i dunno, i think i did a good job. def cute and sappy.<br/>you can follow my blog valerian-valentine on tumblr for more stuff like this and memes</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>